Electrochemical ionization systems for purifying water, such as in a swimming pool, are well known. Typically, such electrolytic water purification systems eliminate algae and bacteria from the water, while minimizing or eliminating the need to employ hazardous chemicals, such as chlorine, disinfectants or other toxic chemicals in the pool which normally must be used to disinfect the water. Such electrochemical ionization systems generally employ electrodes, such as electrodes composed of copper, or copper-silver alloys, since copper is a well-known algaecide and silver is also a very powerful bacteriacide. The electrolytic system is connected to a safe, low voltage DC power supply arranged so that as the water flows about the electrodes in an ionization chamber chemical ions of copper and silver are generated, to remain in the solution for a period of time, attacking and killing bacteria and various algae, therefore reducing or eliminating the need for the addition of chemicals to disinfect the pool. In addition, the charged particles generally have a mutual attraction for each other, causing an increase in size or flocculation which moves dead algae or bacteria together and allowing the regular pool filter to remove them from the water. Typically, the ions generated remain in the pool, disinfecting the pool until they are used up in the disinfecting process. The employment of silver, copper and other metallic ions in the solution are effective at very low concentrations, are odorless and tasteless, and do not have damaging side effects, as do chemical disinfectants.
One prior art electrochemical ionizing process employed for the disinfecting and purification of water includes a pair of spaced-apart, copper electrode plates or blades projecting from an insulating threaded base wherein the electrodes are supplied from a power supply and are spaced apart, for example, 3/8 of an inch. The electrodes are generally composed of about 95% copper and about 5% silver. The position of the spacing apart of the electrode blades varies, since a closer distance provides more conductivity and less resistance. Such blades create negative-charged ions of copper and silver to purify the water. Generally, the pool water flows in a perpendicular path to the longitudinal axis of the blade and through the pair of spaced-apart blades, to insure an adequate reaction between the water and the electrodes. Such prior art electrolytic cells are not wholly effective, since the surface area of the spaced-apart, blade-like electrodes is generally small and typically ranges from about 4 to 6 square inches. In addition, the electrode design being of a blade shape requires a turbulent flow past the blades to get sufficient coverage, particularly when a low concentration of negative ions is desired. The employment of turbulent flow in connection with such prior art electrolytic cells is also a disadvantage in creating an excessive load on the water pump.
Another electrochemical ionization system for purifying water is provided, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,272 issued Jun. 25, 1985, hereby incorporated by reference. The improved water purification system as described discloses an electrolytic cell composed of an anode, typically comprised substantially of copper, in a wire mesh cathode surrounding the anode and spaced apart therefrom and typically substantially composed of iron. The conduit is attached to the housing of the electrolytic cell to direct the flow of water into the housing perpendicular to the anode and cathode so that the water flows through said wire mesh cathode toward the anode, then is deflected away from and sent in a different direction of flow travel. The power supply and a control unit is employed to cause current to flow between the anode and cathode, and to cause oxygen to be produced and the elements in the water to plate down on the electrode and for the copper electrode to produce a concentration of disinfecting copper ions in the water. As with the prior art electrolytic cell, the ionizing system with the wire mesh cathode also requires turbulent flow of the water to operate, which also causes an excessive load on the pump motor and shortens pump life. The turbulent flow is also needed to insure an adequate interaction between the water and electrodes. A further disadvantage of the described system is that the wire mesh cathode minimizes the surface area of the electrode, reducing efficiency, and the wire mesh cathode tends to wear out fairly rapidly in use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved electrochemical ionization apparatus, such as an ion-generation chamber, a system employing such an ion-generation chamber, and a method for the electrochemical purifying of water which overcomes some of the disadvantages of prior art systems.